Crawling Death
by Explosive-Spoon-Monkeys
Summary: Early encounter with Kyuubi causes Naruto to leave Konoha.But not in a way you think.Also friendships with Kakashi and Co..M for later Chapters including Adult scenes and Gruesome scenes.Also Oc character,8 tailed jinchuriki,Dragon,More info l8tr
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:Dont own Naruto,but if i did everyone would be wearing party hats and Orochimaru would be wearin a glove on his left hand and going around shoting "HEEEHEEE" and "Chamon" randomly while doing the moonwalk annddd Gaara would be going around shouting "I HAVE NO FRIENDDSSSSS...WHYYYYY"  
And Sasuke would kill every weasel in sight with a hammer saying "DIE,ITACHI,DIE,DIE,MUHAHAHARAGHRAGHRAGH" and everyone edges slowly away. Now wouldnt that be a piece of craic-(Irish slang(Yes the Irish have slang to) means fun if no-one knows) 

A/N:.Pairings undecieded yet there is a vote at bottom.WILL NOT PAIR NARUTO WITH SAKU/HINA/INO/TEMARI OR TEN.Right lads and wans there ya go now enjoy.

Prolouge

LEGEND:

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'

Demon:

**"Talking"_  
'Thoughts'  
_**-  
"Kill the Demon!""Hang him""Rip his insides out" all these screams of murder were being strung through out Konoha on the 6th Anniversery of the Kyuubi's 'Death'.Now you may be wondering why these threats were made when the Kyuubi demon was already dead,well the tale of the Kyuubi's death was told to the children of Konoha while those who were alive at the attack of the beast knew it was actually seald inside a new born infant.Back to the current situation.The mentioned child,Uzumaki Naruto a young infant of 6,the dreaded holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was now being chased by a hoard of villagers and shinobi,Konoha being a hidden village where ninja were tought and trained in the ways of amazing techniques,abilities and fighting stles.

The young blond haired,blue eyed child was now fleeing for dear life,tears streaming down from his eyes accompanied with minor scratches,but possesing more severe gashes on his limbs."Get back here devil and recieve your just punisment" one shinobi yelled bearing deathly red eyes with three black commas circleling around his pupil.Many of the shinobi had this type of eye,but Naruto couldnt remember what the name of the clan was ...something like Utina.That was beside the point anyways,being chased by high class shinobi and villagers armed with pitch forks was what he should have been foucusing on.

-  
In his office a certain Hokage of Konoha heard the shouts of the mob echo through out the village.

"I WANT FOUR SQUADS OF ANBU,NOW!" he screamed with worry at the solitary Anbu outside his door.  
Not more then two minutes later four squads of four Anbu were in his office

"You called Hokage" one stated emotionlessly

"I want all of you to report to the defense of Uzumaki Naruto now!"

"Whats happening now?" a short , silver haired Anbu questioned,a hint of worry in his voice.

"He is being attacked by a mob again,containing shinobi by my judgement,most being rookie Chuunin to high class and mabye Anbu level Jounin" the one visible eye of the short nin grew wide, the other eye being hidden by his forehead protector.

The Anbu shot off imeadiatly.The young grey haired Anbu,Hatake Kakashi, took a different root.

"Oi! Where are you off too?" his teamate callled.

"You go ahead.I'll be back in a few seconds" after those few words he ran to his friends house knowing his best friends would be there.

He blew the door open nearly throwing it off its hinges .He looked at his friends all having a game of cards,poker from the looks of things.Two girls and two boys sat in a circle, the two girls had the most money judging by the size of the pile of chips there were.The one with the most ,a black wavey haired girl with blood red eyes or 'period eyes' as her friends called her,she was one of the most beautiful girls her age in Konoha with sizeable assets for someone her age.Yuurhi Kurenai was her name.The next girl had navy hair and light brown eyes,she was a complete psychoto to any normal stranger but a great friend once you got to know her,but she had a strange likeness for blood,an inheritence from her former master some say,and hyperactive personality.Mitarashi Anko was her name.Kakashi didnt like to go into details of his other friends though just that there was Sarutobi Asuma a under aged smoker and known to drink some alchoal aswell,Kurenai and Anko were his friends but they hated the fact that he was smoking and consuming alchohal illeagaly.His other and last true friend was Umino Iruka a man with his hair in a pony tail,which made him look like a pineapple(which was his nickname two) plus he had the worst poker face ever,and Kakashi could tell by his face when he burst in that he had a good hand,his mouth was open in a large gaping smile and his eyes wide open.

"Heya Kakashi,come one in we have room fo-"Anko greated hyperactivly as usual but was cut off by Kakashi

"No Time! We have to hurry guys Naruto is under attack again and some are Jounin level Ninjas"  
With those words all his friends shot past him in the blink of an eye,eminating a sense of worry and unimaginable anger.Kakashi with Anko,Kurenai,Iruka and Asuma sped towards the general direction of the noise of the mob.Each of them remembering when the young blond started walked up to them and talk to them.

FLASHBACK

It was a lovely,uplifting day in Konoha, the Acedemy students recieved their summer holidays just yesterday and they were still estatic on the second day of the holidays.Five young teenage friends were sitting on a bench talking non-stop about their latest missions,well apart from Kakashi that is.

"GET BACK,FILTH.Stay away from my child.You Abomination." the group looked over as another parent foiled Naruto's plans of making a friend again.The group of teens felt sorry for Naruto and understood how it might be tough to make friends with his current...Tenent.Kakashi then surprised his friends by going over to Naruto.

"Hey,kid.Whats your name?"

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO,FUTURE HOKAGE"

"And the first person to yell past the ear-drums threshold,well,nice to meet you Naruto I'm Hatake Kakashi why dont you come along and play with me and my friends."

"R-Really!"Kakashi could literely see the hope and joy in his eyes.

"Yeah,sure."He replied beaming at him .

Kakashi then walked with Naruto back over to Iruka and the others.When Naruto saw Kakashi's friends he finally realized that they were all ninja.He looked at the two girls who were smiling at him and he blushed badly,he was one who never got much attention from girls especially cute ones and it was a natural thing for him to blush when they looked at him and smiled.He looked down at his shoes having a sudden interest in them and the rosy colour still flaring on his cheeks.

'_Awww_,_isnt that just a cute little site,this boy musnt get much attention from the opposite sex so its probably just natural for_ _him_' these were the thoughts of both of the girls as they looked at each other with sad expressions.  
'_what_ _a hard life he has,bearing such a terrible_ _burden_'Then both of them nodded to each other and squatted down to eye level with him.

"And whats your name?"Kurenai asked tilting her head slighly to the left,she thought it would be easy for her to at least get his name,oh but no Anko had to make that job ten times hard,adding "Cute little chibi."  
A huge "Eep!" escaped from Narutos mouth causing Anko and the boys to snigger.Kurenai glared daggers at them and the stopped immeadiatly,except for Anko of course.Naruto,suddenly finding an unknown source of confidence,decieded to reply.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto,and I'm gonna become the Hokage!" giving of an extremely toothy grin.  
"Ah so this is the infamous Naruto you talk about,neh,Iruka?"Naruto looked up to the boy stuble starting to grow on his chin.he then looked to the left and spotted for the first time spotted Iruka,the acedemy instructer-trainee,he helped teach in Narutos class under the wing of their true sensei,though the students still had to call him sempai.

"IRUKA-SEMPAI,Oohhhhh crap!"Iruka right eyebrow was twitching now that he knew who excactly they were talking to.Iruka didnt forget the 'surprise' Naruto had left for him,it was a hot day in the academy so Iruka took his forehead protector off,when he put it back on he found that the concave side with some goo,on closer inspection he found that it was actually ...bird shit.And he then found Naruto rolling on theflorr laughing his ass off.Asuma suddenly remembered Iruka explaining what happened.Naruto then blurtted out something he would pay for ... and with his life.

"Iruka-Shit head"

This resulted in everyone bursting into a fit of laughter,all on the ground,holding their sides trying to get in breaths of air between laughter.Iruka was in the middle as red as blood.Then he eruppted,steam fuming out of his ears.

"NARUTOOO!"

For most of that day ,Naruto stayed with the teens,listening to their missions,being tought about taijutsu,genjutsu and ninjutsu,who hadnt reached that stage in the academy,still learning about ninja history.Naruto also tols them about some of the pranks he pulled on Iruka and his sensei.Then came the time Naruto hated,the time he had to leave.

"Emm,would you guys mind being my friends?"Naruto asked unsurly.Looking at the ground again,asually by now the kids he would have talked to would have said "No way, my mom says to stay away from you"or"If Dad doesnt like you then I dont like you,Go away!"But what happened then surprised him beyond belief he felt a hand go under his chin and lift his head up.He gazed into Kurenai's eyes as she gave her reply.

"We'd love to be your friends,Naruto!"He hugged her imeadiatly crying tears of happiness unto her shoulder.

"Thank you,Thank you,Kurenai-chan,Anko-Chan,Iruka-sempai,Kakashi-san,Asuma-san,thank you very much.Here i have somthing for you all."That perked there couriousity.They watched as he took out five braclets,made of cotton,each one white.He then took out five other ones.

"Naruto-kun,what are these?"qustioned Anko as he gave one to each of them.They looked at them curiously and then gave the same look to Naruto.

"I bought them off of a travelling merchant,it was easier than usual since he wasnt local"everyone developed very sad looking faces '_Geez this kid has it_ _rough_' then Naruto continued "He said that they were called chakra friendship braclets,he said that you can give it to your friend and keep one for yourself and you each put chakra into it,then their name appears on the braclet and it changes colour to your two favourite colours,and it also tells when that person is about to die,look it has a little ball here where their chakra is stored it dims when their about to die" the others were really interested in these,and were really grateful.Naruto had his eyes closed he was grinning so much.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun" then Kurenai nodded to Anko and whispered in her ear.A huge grin spread across her face,she nodded her affirmative.They both leaned closer and then gave Naruto a kiss on his cheeks Anko on the right and Kurenai on the left.Naruto felt their hot breath on face then a quick,wet,but soft and smooth feeling on both his cheeks.His eyes sot open and he looked at the to girls as they moved back.triumphant smiles on their faces.

"So Naruto how about we get these bands working" Anko said giggling like a schoolgirl at the look on his face.

"Ehh...Umm..Uhhh...s-s-sure" was the 'words' he managed to get out of his mouth.

They five ninjas started to channel chkra into narutos set of bands.The ball in the middle filled with their blue chakra and the colour started to change in each one,Kurenai's-Red and white with a Kurenai in gold calligraphy writing,Anko-Purple and Black with Anko spelled using snake fangs of a silver colour with green tint on the corners,Iruka-Grey and blue with a black Iruka spelt using normal Font,Kakashi-Silver and orange with Kakashi written in thin white bubble writing with the ends being spiked and Asuma-Black and brown with Asuma written in a smoke type text coloured grey.

"Wow,that is so...COOL" screamed an excited Anko.Jumping around,she then turned to Naruto"Quickly,do mine for me." Naruto smiled and then scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well..I dont exactly know how to channel chakra"

"Here me and Kurenai will help." With that said Anko grabbed his left hand,withKurenai grabbing his right.

"W-w-why do you n-need t-t-t-to hold m-my hand" Naruto said a slight blush on his cheeks

"'Cause you might lose control and fire your chakra off in the wrong direction 'plus i want to make you really nervous' Anko snickered at this thought."Now,imagine that there is a circular bath with pipes in it leading to your hands,in your body and there is two glasses full with two types of power,one being spiritual energy,the other being body energy,now imagine mixing them equally into the bath and then letting them flow down the pipes out your hands and into the cups or in this case,the bands.Ok now so go ahead me and Kurenai will direct the chakra into the bands" With that said she and Kurenai placed his hands over the bands making sure each one would get his chakra.

_**'HEHEHE.Time for a bit of interference'**_ With that the kitsune started to channel his chakra into the 'bath' snicker to itself.

"Ok now channel it to your hands and realease it" Naruto did as he was told but what came next was not what they were expecting red and blue chkra exploded from his hands and flew into the bands.The bands stopped gow a brite white colour.Narutos band was not what they were expecting.It was blood red with sky blue in what looked like a fanged seperating line,with a pair of blooed red eyes with black slits and black sourounding making it look like the Kyuubis eyes and the other side had Sky blue eyes just like Narutos.Naruto's name was in a ..furry red font,But the ball interested them the most having red and blue in a ying yang pattern.Naruto thinking nothing of it left with his bands and a goodbye

END FLASHBACK(Sorry bout the lenght of da flashback )

And that very same band on each of their hands was now starting to dim slowly but surely.The nins looked at each other with extremely worried expressions,all having the same thoughts running through their head.

_'Naruto,please dont die,stay alive,stay alive!'_

-  
Naruto found himself in a sewer like corridor even with pipes along the roof separating into joining corridors.  
He started taking steps down the hall,trying to figure out how he got here _'Ok this is wierd.Last thing I remember I was on the ground,lots of blood,Anbu came,drove the villagers away,and then they left me...and...then..nothing.Hmmmm'_ as he past a conjoining hall he felt a gentle breeze,being the inquisitive type travelled down the green coriddor,he was pretty sure it was suposed to be grey.The hall ended in a massive room,walls bare except for a giant cage at the end.Naruto found the source of the breeze was coming from the cage,he also heard what sounded like someone breathing.Naruto decieded to get to the bottom of this.

"Hello" More breathing._'mabye a bit louder'_ "Who's There?" still nothing now he was ticked off,he stomped up to the cage leaned his head just inside the bar.And let it explode out

"COME THE FUCK OUT,BASTARD?" now that got a response a large yelp,then a growl,and then something Naruto didnt expect ,a huge booming voice.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?WHO IN HELL WOKE ME UP.I'LL KILL THE PRICK."** then Naruto felt something or someone staring at him._**'Oh he's here,better get my speech,have to make a good first impression'**_ then Naruto heard someone shuffling through papers babbling on about **"Speech,speech where's the speech...Ahh here it is...Ahem"** a deep breath **"I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE HOW DARE YOU,BRAT,STAND BEFORE ME WITHOUT BOWING.I HAVE RULED OVER THE KITSUNES FOR MANY YEARS LAID...is that shoes,no sheild,no no seige thats it..SEIGE TO MANY VILLAGES WHO DARED TO HARM AND...Damn fucking coffee stains,lets see bake,yeah lets go with that...ME AND MY FAMILY...Wait thats not right.Ah screw this.Look brat 'I Hate calling him that' I'm the Kyuubi,I attacked Konoha 6 years ago and the Yondaime sealed me inside of you ok,Wah heyyy,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** She looked down as Naruto squeezed through the bars and then hugged her leg.  
"Fuzzy fox looks sad,I can see it in your eyes so im giving you a hug,mmmm, your warm,and furry" Naruto then yawned,opening his mouth to the fullest letting out a faint "yyyyaaaaaiium" then laid his head down and started 'resting' on her paw.Only two thoughts came to Kyuubi _**'Soooo Cute'**_ But then she remembered what she called him for**."Hey,Naruto,wake up I need to ask you something?"** She nudged him with her free paw,he opened his his slowly "hmmm?"

**"I need control of your body,all you need to do is imagine that these gates open,then i will have control of your body for a bit, will help you leave this pitiful place"** At that Naruto eyes shot open and he looked at her with two emotions, joy and sorrow

"Really! But what about Kakashi-nisan and the others? I dont want to leave them!"

**"Dont worry, i'll leave a yearly copy of you there and tell him on how to make one so you'll still be here,sort of, until we return"** She looked down at him and it appeared he was in deep thought,suddenly the gates opened up,and one solitary word came out of Narutos mouth.

**"Ok"**  
----------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO" Kurenai screamed as she saw Naruto on the ground in a pool of his own blood gashs,scrapes bruises and burn marks visible all over his body most of his clothes being burnt,torn or singed off and some of it melding with his skin.In short the sight was gruesome.Tears fromed in Kurenai,and Irukas eyes while the others had a sombre look on them.Kakashi popped out of his daze.

"We have to get him to the hospital quickly, Iruka get the Hokage we'll take Naruto."With that said Iruka vanished in a second, heading to the Hokages office while the others picked up Naruto ran towards the hospital.  
Anko took a look at his arms and noticed that the bands he usually wore were gone.Asuma noticed this and answered her unspoken question.

"The villagers probably took it from him saying something like "Demons dont deserve to have friends"  
This made them fume, oh how náive these villagers were.

However they were not aware of the two sets of red eyes watching them in an alley, or when the bearer lept over the wall and ran into the woods.Their true form not to be revealed for years.  
-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Again sorry bought the length of the flashback this is my first fanfic and i'm not experienced in writting if you catch my drift.Anywho were going to have a voting thigy.Wooo hoooo(i'm amazingly sarcastic arent I)

1)Realationships-A)Everyone.B)Just Kyuubi, C)Just the new girl,and her demon,and Kyuubi.

And I will not be pairing naruto with Hinata/Sakura/Ino/TenTen or Temari.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto etc.etc. A/N:This is another part of the prologue this is in Konoha just after Naruto leaves.The story will not be progressing like a yearly thingy,after this is gonna be when Naruto returns at 12.

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------

The Hokage was pissed,severely pissed off at the moment.Two things were bothering him right now. 1.The people had attack Naruto, and it even involved shinobi this time, and 2.He wasnt able to find his crystal ball, so he was unable to catch a few of the shinobi.He had suspected and was fairly sure of that some shinobi stole it so their 'operation' could go unhindered.He was sickened by the villagers crimes.He was broken from his train of thought when Iruka came barging through his door,two chunins chasing after him.The Hokage dismissed the chunins before they had a chance to jump him. "What is it Iruka, I'm a - " He was cut off "Hokage-sama,Naruto has being attacked again,and has received many severe gashes,he doesn't have a lot of time left!" the Hokage shot out of his chair and walked briskly over to Iruka,he called for the other chuunin to come in. "I presume he is at the hospital ?" with a nod from Iruka the group were then transported right to the front of the hospital,they were just in time to see the others holding Naruto asking for help off of a nearby nurse. "Please help him,he is in desperate need of assistance" Kurenai pleaded with the nurse,her cries falling on deaf ears. "I don't help demon scum like him,you should just do us all a favor and go and throw him in a ditch and let him die and rot like the gruesome thing he is."As soon as the Sandaime heard this he wasnt to slow on remedying the problem. "Hanisuga,take her to the Uchiha Station,NOW!" He said,ordering the female guard chuunin.It wasnt long before the Hokage got the required aid for Naruto,with a little incentive of executing someone if they didn't help him now.That got the desired effect and in a few minutes he was in an emergency room getting the best treatment possible...but it didn't seem to be working. Almost suddenly,all of Naruto's wounds started healing,he was basked in a eerie almost blood red chakra. Cuts,scrapes,gashes burns and stab wounds started to close or slowly disappear.There before them was Naruto with perfect baby smooth skin.He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone he held dear to his heart gazing at him with worried expressions.

"Oji-san,Where am I ?" he gave a sweeping look around the room to see his only friends,the Hokage and a female doctor,who was giving the child a menacing glare.Upon seeing the glare he activated his safety mechanism,the ear-to-ear happy go lucky smile.Remebering the few shinobi involved in the attack,Sandaime quickly dismissed the doctor and began questioning the boy.

"Now Naruto,I wan't you to tell me any unusual things about any of the shinobi that attacked you" Naruto seemed to go into a train of thought.

"Well...there was a lot of people with these weird red eyes with black thingies around them,some had one and others had three,also there were some with white eyes" they all looked shocked at this news,the great Uchiha clan,most trusted in Konoha had attacked a helpless 6 year old,and there were some Hyuuga apparently.

"Was there anyone from that clan who wasnt there?" Naruto went back into his train of thought,and then suddenly brightened up.

"Yeh,Sasuke,Itachi-ni-san and their mother weren't there,and some real pretty girl from the clan tried to protect me,she said something about not harming her Naruto-kun..she was really pretty" then Naruto went into a lovestruck daze gazing at nothing in particular,drool sneaking from his mouth down to his chin.  
The girls giggled at this,while Kakashi and the Hokage just smirked.Then the Hokage's face turned grim,he looked at Kakashi.

"Get me Uchiha Itachi now,and after that wait outside" he then turned his gaze two the other teens "You too" In seconds Kakashi was back in the room with the Uchiha prodigy."Yes,Hokage-sama what is it that you need?"

"I need you to keep Naruto here busy while I have a talk with the others,when they come back in I would like to have a word with you...oh,and I believe Naruto has an interest in a certain Uchiha girl,anyone you now of?" Itachi chuckled when he saw a large blush accompany Naruto's cheeks.

"Hmm,I believe her name is Uchiha Mizuru" he smirked as he heard Naruto mumble about how pretty Mizuru-chan was.The Hokage then ordered the others out.When they were outside to them and spoke.

"I want you all to know that that isn't Naruto,that is a Shadow clone made purely of the Kyuubi's chakra" the others eyes widened in shock,wondering how an academy student could pull off a Jounin level technique."But this clone isnt a normal one,it has the basic healing abilities of the Kyuubi and looks like it can be able to last for a very long time,it's using the Kyuubi's chakra as power source so to speak,like a cable powering a light.It also has Naruto's characteristics.I want you to pretend that that is the real Naruto.This is a high S-ranked secret until he returns" with that he dismissed them and they walked back into the room,a chuckling Itachi came out of the room.

"It seems Naruto-kun is interested in Mizuru-chan as he puts it" Itachi then turned serious as he saw the look of the Hokage.

"Itachi-san,you do know the majority of your clan was involved in that attack,also that the REAL Naruto has left,I am giving you a mission,but to complete this mission you must gain something to do it,and to gain that you must first-" before he could finish a chuunin appeared next to them a dead serious face on him.

"Hokage-sama the Uchiha demon has run away,no-one knows where she is gone(I hope you see whats happening now)after he finished that sentence he was impaled on the wall by Itachi's katana,who had his sharingan activated

"Itach-san please drop him,now I want to know this girls involvement with Naruto" Itachi then dropped the chuunin to the ground a nurse immediately started to heal him.

"Oookay,she seems to look at him a lot whenever he visits the estate,and blushes when ever he compliments her on anything,she was told about his 'secret' when her father saw this to try and stop her from having a crush on him,but she seemed to like him even more after saying that he was brave to put up with the villagers,and because he is just like her.But Hokage-sama I dont see how that will hel-...Shit! You dont think-"

"That is exactly what Im thinking,earlier Naruto claimed that a young girl tried to stop the attack but he then just lost thought,but Im thinking that she may have been pushed aside and saw the whole thing of Naruto creating the bunshin and may have chased after him" ---

------------------------------------------

Naruto swiveled his head around 360 when he heard someone sneeze,before he himself sneezed.He found himself in a vast forest,wondering where the sneeze came from he called out.

"Whoever you are,come out before I make you" A rustle was heard before a girl came out.He gasped,she was really pretty, long black hair that went down to mid back,some of it parting at her right shoulder and going down her front.She wore a dark blue kimono with a black dragon on it's side.Her face was that of beauty and would have made even Kurenai a bit jealous,but she was just eight.The most captivating part about her were her onyx eyes,he felt himself get lost in them before a soft giggle woke him up.Then realisation hit him."You your the one who tried to stop the mean people,and I see you a lot at Itachi-ni-sans clan grounds" he watched as she looked down at her feet,he then slowly walked up to her and hugged her,her being a half head taller than him.She opened her eyes shocked,she didnt have time to register any thoughts before he was dragging her off through the forests again.

"Where are we going,Naruto-kun?" he blushed at the suffix but kept on going.

"We're gonna leave Konoha and go around the shinobi countries to get ninja training,and were also gonna join some sort of organisation...what's your name? "Emm,Mizuru,Uchiha Mizuru.But why are we going to these places?"

"Oh well Kyu- I mean tha-" he was berating himself for his slip up,he then froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder,he turned to look in the comforting eyes of the Uchiha. "It's okay Naruto-kun,I know about the Kyuubi and all...we're the same...I've the a eight tailed dragon Hachimata sealed in me,dont worry your not alone there are other people like us out there too" that made him brighten considerably which caused him to speed up quickly.

"Then,Mizuru-chan,let's GOOOO!" Naruto didnt notice the blush on her face as they sped off into the night,using their demon's chakra to gain speed.

---------------------------------------------

"So i guess their both gone!" Itachi said with a sigh.He practically loved the two of them like they were his brother and sister,he really didnt like his younger brother Sasuke,he kept on annoying him.While Naruto and Mizuru had this cute way of playing with his long hair,acting like cats with a dangling piece of string,he would truly miss them."Hokage-sama what were you talking about a mission earlier on,and some requirement." he watched the old man sigh before he spoke. "Itachi-san,you know there is a law I laid down concerning Naruto,and I must see that it is held strong even if it is a great clan." Itachi knew what was coming next."You must assassinate the Uchiha clan bar Sasuke,Mizuru and yourself obviously."

"But Hokage-sama how can I kill a whole clan,I may have reached ANBU level at this age but even a task such as that-" "The Mangekyou Sharingan,if you obtain this you will have more then enough for defeating your clan" Itachi was completely shocked.

"But to get that I need to-"

"Kill your best friend,yes,but remember Itachi that is someone who tried to kill a person who you considered your brother"

"I understood,I will commence the operation tomorrow,What of Sasuke?"

"Say anything but the true meaning of the mission" Itachi nodded and started to slowly walk away,just as he was about to leave he turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I also request-" He was cut short when Sarutobi spoke up,sorrow in his voice

"You may, and I understand your reason,being of Anbu level I'll give you a 5 minute head start and Itachi...goodbye" "Thank you and goodbye Sarutobi-sama"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Soz about the 2nd prologue,I know its crappily planned and all but these events just came up after I posted the first.Just to let Ya know I'll be putting all technique's in english except for Rasengan,(that would sound awful in english).

Now voting time(Muhahahahaha,again):  
Okay so decision:  
A) Naruto,absolute defense no control over element/substance(suggestions for AD please(though I do have one of my own)  
B)Absolute defense,(limited)power over element/substance  
C)Dont bother

Note:If you are voting for one of them it won't appear till chuunin exams


End file.
